harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Sirius Zwarts
Sirius Zwarts (Engels: Sirius Black) is een figuur uit de boeken rond Harry Potter van de Engelse schrijfster J.K. Rowling. Sirius Zwarts, ook wel Sluipvoet of Snuffel genoemd, was de beste vriend van Harry's vader, James Potter. James en zijn vrouw Lily vroegen hem daarom ook om peetvader van Harry te worden. Tijd voor Zweinstein Sirius groeide op bij zijn ouders (Orion en Walburga Zwarts) op Grimboudplein 12, in een buitenwijk van Londen. Naar wat blijkt groeide Sirius erg ongelukkig op. Hij had een hekel aan de meeste van zijn familieleden en was het niet eens met hun idealistische kijk op volbloeden. Tijd op Zweinstein Toen Sirius tegen de verwachtingen van zijn ouders in bij Griffoendor ingedeeld werd, ging het nog meer bergafwaarts met de relatie tussen hem en de rest van zijn familie. Op zijn zestiende zag hij het dan ook niet meer zitten thuis en liep hij weg. Hij werd opgevangen door de ouders van James Potter en op zijn zeventiende zocht hij een eigen onderkomen. Zwarts richtte samen met zijn beste vrienden James Potter, Remus Lupos en Peter Pippeling een genootschap op: de Sluipers. Ze ontwierpen de Sluipwegwijzer waarop ze alle leraren, leerlingen en andere inwoners van Zweinstein konden volgen. De vier vrienden waren een grote vijand van één van de Zwadderaars: Severus Sneep, die als bijnaam 'Secretus' ofwel 'Secreetje' van de Sluipers kreeg. Ze pestten hem vaak en het liep eens zo uit de hand dat Zwarts Sneep meelokte naar de Beukwilg en Sneep daar liet opwachten door een volwassen weerwolf (Lupos). James redde Sneep uiteindelijk. Toen Sirius, James en Peter erachter kwamen dat hun vriend Remus een weerwolf was, besloten ze faunaat te worden. Sirius' faunaat vorm is een grote zwarte hond, die waarschijnlijk onder andere verwijst naar de hondster Sirius en de Grim. Tijd na Zweinstein Na zijn tijd op Zweinstein, vocht Sirius mee tegen heer Voldemort. In 1977 was hij samen met James een stuk aan het rijden op zijn motor toen ze in een achtervolging terecht kwamen met 2 politie agenten in een auto. Alhoewel de achtervolging heel onschuldig was bedoeld, kwamen er 3 mannen bij die op bezems vlogen. Sirius en James lieten de politie auto vliegen om zo hun 3 achtervolgers kwijt te raken. Of her Ministerie hier verder nog iets mee heeft gedaan, is onbekend. Toen James en Lily vermoord werden, werd Zwarts opgepakt, terwijl hij niets had gedaan. Hij draaide op voor de daad die Pippeling eigenlijk had gepleegd: het verraden van James en Lily aan Heer Voldemort en het vermoorden van 12 Dreuzels en een tovenaar Peter Pippeling. Hij brak daarna echter uit de tovenaarsgevangenis Azkaban in de gedaante van een hond (hij is een faunaat), hij was zo vermagerd in Azkaban dat hij door de tralies heen kon. Ook het feit dat hij niet gek werd in Azkaban heeft hij te danken aan zijn mogelijkheid te veranderen in een hond, waardoor zijn gedachten minder complex werden en zo de Dementors minder effect op hem hadden, en aan het feit dat hij wist dat hij onschuldig was, wat geen gelukkige gedachte is wanneer je onterecht in de gevangenis zit. Hij kon ook ontsnappen, doordat hij in de Ochtendprofeet de Wemels met Schurfie (Ron's rat, die Peter Pippeling is in faunaatvorm) had gezien en hem meteen herkende, hierdoor wist hij dat Pippeling op Zweinstein zou zijn en dichtbij Harry. Na zijn uitbraak zocht hij Harry op om alles uit te leggen. Door de Sluipwegwijzer wist hij waar Pippeling was. Ze probeerden hem te vermoorden maar dat lukte niet. Uiteindelijk kon Sirius met de hulp van Harry en Hermelien ontsnappen op Scheurbek, een Hippogrief. thumb|Sirius en Harry Zwarts moest daarna onderduiken, omdat hij nog door het Ministerie werd gezocht. Tijdens een gevecht met zijn familielid Bellatrix van Detta werd hij gedood, in 1996. Een lichtstraal raakte hem in zijn borst en hij viel achterover door het rafelige zwarte gordijn in de Kamer des Doods. Zijn lichaam werd niet gevonden. Pas na zijn dood heeft het Ministerie van Toverkunst onderkend dat Zwarts al die tijd onschuldig was. Hij valt nog het best te omschrijven als een loyale, sarcastische, intelligente, dappere, roekeloze man die een zeer moeilijk leven achter de rug had. Zijn band met Harry lijkt nog het meest op die van een veel oudere broer. Zwarts is de eigenaar van het huis aan het Grimboudplein 12 en heeft een huiself: Knijster. Behalve zijn trots heeft hij weinig met zijn familie gemeenschappelijk, maar net als zijn broer Regulus Zwarts, verkoos hij uiteindelijk het goede boven het gemakkelijke. Sirius Zwarts als Faunaat thumb|Sirius als Faunaat Sirius Zwarts is een Faunaat. Hij heeft dit, samen met James Potter en Peter Pippeling, geleerd om bij Remus Lupos te zijn als hij een weerwolf wordt. Hij is niet geregistreerd, dus een illegale Faunaat. Als Faunaat is hij een grote, zwarte hond. Dood van Sirius Zwarts Zwarts is om het leven gekomen door achterover te vallen door het gordijn in de Kamer des Doods in het Departement van Mystificatie, waar hij vlak daarvoor werd getroffen door een vloek, afgevuurd door zijn nicht Bellatrix van Detta. In het boek wordt niet beschreven welke vloek dit is, maar de effecten ervan wel: Sirius' lichaam (gezicht) verstijft en de straal van de vloek is (hoogstwaarschijnlijk) rood, wat zou wijzen op een verstijvingsspreuk zoals Petrificus Totalus. In de film gebruikt Van Detta de Vloek des Doods (met een groene lichtstraal), waardoor Sirius al dood is voordat hij door het gordijn valt. thumb|Sirius op Scheurbek Personages die wisten dat Sirius onschuldig was ---- *Harry Potter vertelde het ook aan Cornelis Droebel (Minister van Toverkunst), maar die geloofde Harry niet. *Severus Sneep probeerde hulp te slaan in het Krijsende Krot, door te proberen Zwarts te vermoorden, al wist hij al dat Sirius onschuldig was. De naam Sirius Rowling refereert in haar verhalen vaak aan de Griekse mythologie. Ook de naam ''Sirius ''verwijst hiernaar, Sirius is namelijk de hond en trouwe metgezel van Orion, de geliefde van Artemis. De naam is een referentie van de hondster Sirius vandaar is zijn faunaatvorm ook een hond. Andere feiten over Sirius Zwarts *Sirius was eigenaar van een vliegende motor die hij uitleende aan Hagrid om Harry bij de Duffelingen af te geven na de dood van de Potters. *Hij is erg gesteld op de hippogrief Scheurbek (later omgedoopt tot Kortwiekje). *Sirius was door zijn moeder weggebrand van de Zwarts familiestamboom nadat hij weggelopen was van huis. Wijze Uitspraken ‘Als je wilt weten hoe iemand werkelijk is, moet je kijken hoe hij zijn ondergeschikten behandelt en niet zijn gelijken.’ Herinneringen van Sneep Na Sneeps dood, gaat Harry naar de kamer van het schoolhoofd en giet de herinneringen van Sneep in de thumb|240pxHersenpan. Herinnering vier vindt plaats in de Zweinstein Expres. Lily is verdrietig om de reactie van Petunia. Sneep probeert haar op te vrolijken en zegt dat hij hoopt dat ze in Zwadderich komt. De jonge James Potter zit in dezelfde coupé, mager en met zwart haar. James schampert hierover en vraagt aan Sirius, die ook in die coupé zit, of hij niet liever direct van school zou gaan als hij in Zwadderich kwam. Sirius bekent dat zijn hele familie in Zwadderich heeft gezeten. James zegt dat hij hoopt in Griffoendor te komen, net als zijn vader. Als James en Sirius, Sneep pesten, staat Lily op en vraagt ze aan Sneep of hij mee gaat naar een andere coupé. thumb|232px In het Verboden Bos Aan de rand van het Verboden Bos tijdens de slag om Zweinstein, snapt Harry ineens de inscriptie in de Gouden Snaai. Hij drukt drukt het gouden balletje tegen zijn lippen en fluisert: "Ik sta op het punt om te sterven". Op dat moment splijt het metaal open, om de gespleten Steen van Wederkeer te onthullen. Harry draait de steen drie keer rond en de verschijningen van James en Lily Potter, Sirius Zwarts en Remus Lupos komen naar hem toegelopen: niet zo substantieel als normale lichamen, maar veel minder onstoffelijk dan geesten. Sirius is lang en knap en veel jonger dan Harry hem ooit gezien heeft. Hij komt met zwierige passen aanlopen, zijn handen in zijn zakken en een grijns op zijn gezicht. Volgens Sirius was doodgaan sneller en gemakkelijker dan in slaap vallen. Verschijningen *Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen *Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban *Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (film) *Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (game) *Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker *Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (film) *Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks *Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film) *Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (game) *Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins *Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (film) *Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (game) *Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood *Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood deel 1 *Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood deel 2 *Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood deel 1 (game) *Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood deel 2 (game) *LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 *LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 Bron Deze pagina is een (deelse) kopie van Wizardzone en:Sirius Black Categorie:Geboortes 1959 Categorie:Sterfgevallen 1996 Categorie:Aanval op Goderic's Eind (1981) deelnemers Categorie:Gevangenen van Azkaban Categorie:Ontsnapte gevangenen van Azkaban Categorie:Slag bij het Departement van Mystificatie deelnemers Categorie:Engelse Indivduen Categorie:Dementor aanvallen Categorie:Verstoten leden van Huize Zwarts Categorie:Eerste Orde van de Feniks Categorie:Griffoendors Categorie:Zweinstein studenten Categorie:Zweinstein Studenten in de Tijd van de Sluipers Categorie:Doden door Bellatrix van Detta Categorie:Mannen Categorie:Sluipers Categorie:Maker van de Sluipwegwijzer Categorie:Tweede Orde van de Feniks Categorie:Tweede Oorlog Slachtoffers Categorie:Gesorteerd in 1971 Categorie:Geheimhouder Categorie:Ongehuwde personen Categorie:Tovenaar Categorie:Ten onrechte veroordeelde personen Categorie:Bloedverrader Categorie:Vijanden van Dooddoeners Categorie:Handlangers Categorie:Onruststokers Categorie:Orde van de Feniks Bondgenoten Categorie:Slachtoffers van moord